publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Savage Arms
The Savage Arms Company is a firearms manufacturing company based in New York. The company makes a variety of rimfire and centerfire rifles, as well as marketing the Stevens single-shot rifles and shotguns. They may be best-known for the Model 99 hammerless lever-action rifle, no longer in production, and the very popular .300 Savage sporting cartridge, which was the parent case for the 7.62x51 NATO cartridge. History Savage Arms was founded in 1894 by Arthur Savage in Utica, New York. Within 20 years they were producing rifles, handguns, and ammunition. Savage merged with the Driggs-Seabury Ordnance Company during World War I and produced Lewis machine guns. In 1920 Savage bought Stevens Arms. In 1939, Savage introduced the Model 24, a rare U.S. double rifle, which is actually an over-under rifle/shotgun combination that sold over a million copies.Harold Murtz. Gun Digest Treasury (DBI Books, 1994), p.197 During World War II, Savage turned again to military production, making heavy munition. After the war it produced the first motorized lawnmower. The company was run by a variety of owners from the 1960s to the 1980s. Savage eventually ran into financial trouble in 1988 and filed for bankruptcy protection."Savage Arms: the definition of accuracy: from riches to rags to honors," by Carolee Anita Boyles, Shooting Industry, September 2003 Production was then reduced to the basic Model 110 bolt-action rifle. A turn-around began in 1995 with the company returning to private ownership, lead by Ronald Coburn, previously of Smith & Wesson. Today the company produces a wide variety of firearms and has a reputation for producing accurate, inexpensive rifles. Some of their recent success can be attributed to their development in 2002 of a factory-installed, safe, user-adjustable trigger, called the AccuTrigger. Savage was awarded the Manufacturer of the Year by the Shooting Industry Academy of Excellence in 2003. The Savage Arms 93R17 BTVS was awarded the "BEST NEW RIFLE" in the "BEST OF THE BEST" presentation by Shooting Times, Sporting Gun and Shooting Gazette magazines May 15, 2007 at the E. J. Churchill Shooting School in the U.K Ron Coburn, chairman and CEO of Savage Sports Corporation in Westfield MA was honored by SHOT Business Magazine and Time4Media outdoor media group as their "2007 Man of the Year". The award cites Mr. Coburn's dedication and contribution to the outdoor and firearm industry. Locations Savage maintains its headquarters in Westfield, Massachusetts in the United States. The company also manufactures .22LR rimfire rifles in Lakefield, Ontario, Canada. Canadian Exports According to company officials, the Canadian division of Savage Arms exports 97 percent of its rifles, mostly to the US.Testimony of Barrie King, Vice-President and General Manager, to the House of Commons Standing Committee on Justice and Legal Affairs, November 24, 1997. Arms Types Savage currently products the following types of arms: *Rimfire rifles *Bolt-action rifles **Model 10 **Model 10FP **Model 110 **Model 110FP **Model 14 **Model 114 **Model 12 **Model 64 **Model 112 **Model 40 Varmint Hunter **Weather Warrior Model 16 **Weather Warrior Model 116 **Model 11 **Model 111 *Combo Rifles - Model 24 O/U *Pistols - Bolt-action Striker *Shotguns *Muzzloaders *Stevens single-shot rifles See also *List of modern armament manufacturers References External links *Savage Arms Web Site Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Modern armament manufacturers